Drunk On A Plane
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Killian cant get his money back for his honeymoon tickets. So why not use them and enjoy a little fun up in the sky? Inspired by Drunk on a Plane by Dierks Bentley. AU-Captain Swan! Enjoy
1. Drunk On A Plane

**Drunk On a Plane**

* * *

_A|N: Inspired by "Drunk on a Plane" By Dierks Bentley! I own nothing!_

Nine months ago, Killian was happily engaged to Milah and planning their marriage. Things were great for them, they were saving up to buy a house and get ready to start their lives married and maybe even add to their family.

But now, now Killian was sitting on a plane on the way down to Cancun because the stupid tickets were non-refundable and he had the two weeks off from work for the stupid Honeymoon that was now him single and alone.

Apparently when Milah would go "out with the girls", she was really hooking up with her boss Robert Gold and screwing Killian over. She admitted to him the truth only because she ended up pregnant and told Killian she stopped loving him once he put a ring on her finger. He was beyond crushed and did what he could to get out as fast as he could.

He ended the relationship, moved out and in with his best friend Robin, and went on with his life. But since he had the honeymoon tickets, it was to be a surprise to Milah after they left the wedding reception, and he had the time off he figured why not go? Why not go get wasted all the time and find some random girl to hook up with and enjoy two weeks of guilt free fun.

Sitting in sea 7A, he looked to the empty seat beside him, realizing part of him was not over Milah just yet. He missed her some days and today, given she was supposed to be here was one of them. In an act of what some may call pure stupidity, he taped a picture of her to the back of the seat beside him, a small smirk on his face as he grabbed another mini bottle of Jacks and poured it in to the plastic cup the stewardess named Emma gave him when she first came through.

Emma made her way up and down the aisles in coach, trying her best to get the flight over with. She had this one last fight to deal with before her vacation in Cancun could start. Ruby kept giving her looks, ones of pure excitement because it meant as soon as this flight was over, they could go party and get wasted without a care in the world for a while.

Emma was still getting over her ex-boyfriend Neal. The bastard had the nerves to try and pin a crime on her and she hated him for it more and more each day. Thankfully the cops did their job right and nailed him. She threw her promise ring at him and told him she hoped he rotted in jail. She cleaned her small town house of all his things and took them to Ruby and Victor's house and burned them in the back yard. She had never felt so free after wards.

It may have been months but part of her was so shut off because of him now. She hated what he did to her and hoped that he would never get out of jail. Though with a 15 year sentence and 10 has to be served, she knew it would be a while before he was out.

Making her way back down the aisle she looked to the man in 7A, cleaning the empty mini bottles off his tray before giving him a sweet smile For a handsome man, his eye held a lot of pain.

"Can I get you any more drinks sir?" She asked sweetly, unable to look away from his face.

"Why not? Better yet, get everyone in coach a drink on me." He told her as his eyes looked over her face, wondering if she was married or free to be his. He was taken aback by that thought wondering where the hell it came from.

"You sure sir?" She asked knowing that could be a bit pricey. Nodding Killian smirked.

"Why not. Not like I have a wife to stop me. Stupid wench is off with some new man having his baby. Do you know what that does to a man who was told he could never satisfy her? It kills their bloody Ego." He said shaking his head. He was wasted and more about Milah leaving slipped out. Emma held in a smirk, loving that he mixed his accent and words.

"More drinks it is sir." She paused and leant down, her lips moving to his ear. "She's a bloody fool for leaving you." She told him with a smirk before pouring him some more coke and Whiskey making her way to offer a drink to everyone in the cabin on him.

Killian watched her leave his eyes widening at her words and what the smell of her did to him. He groaned knowing it would be a long flight.

Emma made her way around the cabin before she headed to the small crew area, watching Ruby smirk to her.

"What?" Emma asked a small smirk of her own on her face.

"I saw you flirting. And don't try to deny it. I know it's the first man since Neal that you have even given a real Emma smile too. Go for it! Ill cover your seats for a few minutes. Go give him some mile high attention." Ruby said with a smirk before sending Emma a wink and turning to fill in for Emma and check on the Passengers.

Emma turned and looked to Killian, watching him intently as he took a drink of his coke and Whiskey. There was something about this broken man, maybe one more broken than her, that had her wishing she could get closer to him. With a deep breath she moved away from the station and knelt down beside his seat once she had his attention. Her heart was racing and all she could think about was getting him alone.

With her ears at his lips again she smirked.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 2." She said before nipping his ear lobe and making her way to the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder to see Killian watching her intently, before stepping in to the bathroom. She slowly counted, barely making it to 60 before Killian opened the door and pushed her against the wall his lips hard and passionate against hers. Emma felt herself moan against his lips and only hoped they could keep quiet for the time being.

Ruby smirked as she walked the isles, serving and cleaning up things before stopping at Killian's seat. She reached across the seat and took Milahs picture from the seat and carried it to the garbage making sure to toss it under some of the other garbage. He wouldn't need that any more.

* * *

Once they landed, Ruby and Victor, who had been flying the plane, made sure to make fun of Emma for her little bathroom romance. Though all three were surprised when Killian asked Emma to meet him for a date. Emma herself thought it would be a one and done, part of her hurting at that idea. But non the less she nodded and kissed Killian slipping him her number before she headed out to the waiting cab with Ruby and Victor.

Killian smirked and grabbed his phone, dialing Milahs number. He waited until she picked up his eyes still moving over Emma.

"It's Killian, I just wanted to say Kiss my ass." He hung up glad to shut the door on that chapter of his life and move on. He headed to the car rental and got in to his car making his way to his hotel, unknowingly getting the suite next to Emma and her friends. This trip was going to be amazing.

* * *

**A|N: So this randomly hit me and I had to get it out! I have been hooked on Dierks Bentleys Drunk on a plane and knew it would be perfect for Captain Swan! I may continue this and write out the whole trip but that is unknown at the moment! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	2. Stays in Mexico

**Stays in Mexico**

* * *

Since getting off the plane, Emma had been on cloud 9. Ruby had tried hard to get Emma to tell her what she had done in the bathroom. Anytime Emma thought about it, she wished she could go back and do it all over again. There was something about Killian that made her want more.

And since he wanted to take her on a date she was more than excited to be able to spend some time with him. Victor made fun of her for doing something they always made jokes about, but Emma didn't find it in her to care.

The ride to the hotel was nice and full of laughter. Checking in took longer than she wanted. She needed a shower and to change out of her clothes in to something easier to move in. Once the keys to the suite were in their hands, they headed up the elevator, their moods getting lower as they felt full of sleep. It was late in Cancun, the sun was setting behind the water making Emma want to stop and enjoy it for a moment.

All settled, cleaned, and full of food, Emma and Ruby sat on the couch in the living room laughing as they drank some wine and just relaxed from their night. They gossiped and Emma let her mind go to Killian. With a laugh Ruby shook her head and stood up making her way to the IPod Dock.

"You can't seem to get the sexy passenger out of your mind can you now?" She teased as Katy Perry's Roar played somewhat softly. Victor would be able to sleep though anything, including Ruby's random need to dance and sing at the top of her lungs.

"I can't. Rube there is something about him that I am just stuck on. It wasn't even the sex even though it was fantastic." She said with a laugh shaking her head. Emma had never been like this. After Neal, she never wanted to date again. She was over men and the way they all treated her like shit, or the ones she dated at least. But then there was Killian and now she was hooked.

"Just stop over-thinking. I know you Em. I know how you get. Dance with me!" Ruby said with a laugh. The wine glasses were set down and they started to dance around, singing as loudly as they could, forgetting for a moment they were in a hotel and not back at their home.

* * *

Killian checked in to his room not long after Emma and her friends had. Though he was so wiped out and still on his high from the plane, he didn't even notice it was her. He got to his room and stripped down and showered. He was so worn out he just wanted to get in to bed and sleep.

His phone lit up a few times, a call from Milah, and all he could do was laugh. He didn't want to talk to her and maybe calling her was a little mean but he couldn't help himself. He laid down in bed ready to fall asleep.

Then he heard it. The sounds of someone, or two people, singing some girly song as loud as they could. With a groan he sat up and prayed that they would be done soon.

An hour later they were still singing and he was praying they would be done soon. Getting up he headed out his door, his room key tucked in to his pocket, as he walked down the hall to the door where he could hear the music even louder than before.

He banged on the door irritation on his face.

"Hey! You wanna keep it down in here?" He hollered with a small groan. He heard the music drop down and he straightened up and looked to the door as it opened and shock crossed his face as he saw Emma opening the door.

"Killian? What are you doing here?" She asked watching him with a small smile on her face.

"I am in the room next door. I was trying to sleep but it's a little hard with the music being so loud." He said with a small smirk his eyes meeting hers. Ruby, seeing who was at the door, gave a small smirk before she headed to crawl in to bed with Victor a laugh on her face.

"Oh I guess we were being a little loud. I apologize." Emma said as she stepped in to the hall closing the door behind her. Killian smirked shaking his head.

"Its fine. Part of me thinks it's because you wanted to see me again. You didn't have to be so loud for that to happen you know. You could have just called." He said with a laugh, Emma joining in on how carefree it was. She moved closer to him a smirk on her face.

"Maybe I did. What do you plan to do about it now?" She asked as her eyes moved to his, a smirk playing on her face. Killian laughed and pressed her back against the door kissing her. It was rough and passionate and only made Emma want more. She pulled him closer to her before pulling back a smirk on her face, the same matching one on his face.

"Your room?" She asked before ducking under his arms and heading down the hall, only looking over her shoulder to smirk at him. Killian swore under his breath before thanking the gods above for sending Emma in to his life. He chased after her smirking as he kissed her, pushing her in to his room excited for what was to come.

* * *

Ruby smirked as Emma came in to the suite, a smile on her face. Ruby shook her head, Victor laughing as she sat down at the table grabbing the coffee cup he held out to her.

"Don't say another word." She said shaking her head, only making them laugh more.

"What happens down in Mexico, Stays in Mexico…" Victor said, smirking as they went back to eating, planning their day out. This would be one great trip.

* * *

**A|N: Well looks like this may be more than a one shot! I am enjoying writing this so it will keep going for as long as you guys enjoy it! I threw in two songs, Roar By Katy Perry, and Stays in Mexico by Toby Keith. Let me know what you think and what would you like to see happen! Thanks guys!**


	3. I want Crazy

**I want Crazy**

* * *

Emma wondered what she was doing with Killian. They had spent the last three days since they landed hanging out and enjoying the sun and each other's company. She would go back with him to his room at night, spend the night talking and removing clothes letting things happen as they did.

But now, sitting on the beach alone, she was starting to wonder what was going to happen when they got back to Boston. She knew she would get her schedule and go back to work and he would go back to working at the bar and teaching. Lifting her drink to her lips, she took a long drink and just closed her eyes.

She didn't want to be done with him. That thought alone should have had her worried and running scared. But it didn't. But at the same time, it meant she would need to open to Killian and tell him everything; Neal, her son, her past, everything.

Standing up she headed back towards the hotel, needing to get ready for dinner with Ruby, Victor and Killian.

* * *

Laying in bed, Emma pressed herself closer against Killian kissing him once again. Dinner had been amazing, the conversation easy and fun with many laughs and drinks shared among them all. Victor and Killian made some plans to get together after they got back and hang out at the bar, while Ruby tried to get Emma to make after vacation plans with Killian.

His hands running down her bare back had her grinning even more against his lips. Her legs intertwined with his and he pressed closer to her smiling again.

"Stop doing that. You are going to make he want you all over again." She said nipping his lip, a laugh coming out when he did it again making her move closer to him. Shifting herself, she straddled him with a smirk.

"You are an evil tease Jones." She told him, watching his face as she slowly rolled her hips against him. Getting a groan from him only made her smile and do it all over again.

"Emma you have to stop." He said his hands gripping her hips. Leaning down she kissed him, letting herself feel for just a moment. She felt more than she should in the kiss and she didn't care. But at the same time she knew she needed to talk to him. She rolled on to her side nestling back in to his arms.

"We need to talk Killian." She said as she looked to him, his eyebrows moved up in alarm and she had to keep from kissing him in that moment.

"What's wrong Emma?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at her. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started talking.

"I have no clue where this is going and part of me; a very very small part of me is okay with that. But the much larger part of me wants this to go somewhere amazing. But there are things that I haven't told you that I need to. And I am scared to tell you in fear of you leaving." She told him eyes closed. Opening her eyes she saw his eyes full of love and understanding. Without a word from him she started telling him everything. From Neal and falling in love with him, to him setting her up but him getting caught, to ending up pregnant and alone. She explained her past and living on whatever she could steal to finally making something of herself. She told him of her dreams to be a mom some day and maybe finding her parents.

When she was finished she was in tears and unable to look at him. She didn't want to see pity on his face. Killian wiped her tears and brought his hand to her face making her look at him. Seeing the look of love and understanding still on his face she felt even more tears falling.

"Emma, thank you for opening up to me." He said softly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. Emma held on to him as she cried apologizing for being a mess and being crazy. Killian kissed her head holding her close to him.

"That's alright love. I don't want easy. I want crazy. You are what I want Em. I never thought that I would given I just met you. But there is something about you that I want." He told her with a small laugh enjoying the way she laughed against his neck. Killian started telling her his past. Everything from his childhood to Milah and everything in between. Emma stayed close to him just enjoying this moment. Long after the talking died down, Killian looked down to see Emma sound asleep in his arms. It was a moment he realized he wanted to see more often.

* * *

**A|N:**

**I had planned for this kind of chapter to come along much later but my muse heard the song. "I want Crazy" By Hunter Hayes and wanted this. So here it is! Sorry its short. The next one will be much longer I promise! Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
